Let's Play My Favorite Game
by perch
Summary: Written for LJ comm 1character. 50 sentences from Kyra's Pov. Spoils both Pitch Black and the first half of Chronicles of Riddick.


Title: Let's Play My Favorite Game  
Fandom: Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick  
Character: Kyra a.k.a. Jack B. Badd  
Theme set: Eta  
Disclaimer: I do not own this character or any other characters depicted in this piece of fanfiction. I am in no way making any form of profit from this piece of fiction.  
Rating: PG-13 - written for the LJ community 1character.

* * *

Fair Play 

When faced with a killer of Riddick's caliber you should throw all sense of fair play out the window, shit, that's what I did, and I still only managed to draw one small cut along his cheek.

Bones

When I was a kid, when I followed the name Jack and couldn't do more for myself then stowaway on a transport ship, I would watch the way Riddick moved, trying to gleam his secrets from the movements of bones playing under skin like I was a fortuneteller and he was the greatest secret in the universe.

Desire

I always desired to be like Riddick, even to be better then Riddick and then one day, I just wanted Riddick, more then anything I wanted to smash that cool bald head against a wall, bite his mouth until he bled and then take, take from him everything he's taken from me unknowingly over the past five years.

Flower

One time when I was a kid I saw a small white flower growing through the cracks of a sidewalk, I tried to keep it alive for as long as I could in a vase by the shelter I called home, but it just couldn't grow without the right environment and neither could I.

Hat Box

After I deposited the dead white flower in a hat box full of memories I stowed away on a transport ship, looking for anything that was better then wasting away as a nobody.

Jump

Sometimes you just have to jump and not bother looking first.

Mother

I don't remember my mother much, except that she was soft and weak and always tried to protect me, even when she couldn't, even when she was stiff and dry and brittle and still clinging to me in the fallout shelter.

Father

My only memories of my father are watching my mother cry while clutching some faded old photograph that wasn't even clear enough to show a face.

Saliva

There's something about the way he swallows that makes me wish I were his saliva.

Kaleidoscope

When they were transporting me to Crematorium, I watched the beautiful sunrise shower a kaleidoscope across the landscape, and burn the flesh off two guys trying to run across the sand.

Primary Colors

I deal in primary colors, the blood of a dead man is congealed red, my eyes are blue and the sun is yellow and treacherous and crematorium.

Ideal

In a perfect world he never would have left me and all these moves I know would have been learned at his side, rather then against him.

Challenge

You know, I genuinely believed for a year or so that finding Riddick was a true challenge, a test of loyalty, some stupid fucking test that would prove I was good enough.

Scar

I have a scar, low on my abdomen near my pubic mound, a reminder of the time I spent with those mercenaries.

Face

Late at night in here I think of his face, each plane and angle and imagine the 101 ways I'm going to punch him when I get out.

Unzipped

The first time they unzipped my pants the sound was loud and obscene in my ears, drowning out the feel of their breath on my cheeks and their salt on my skin.

Comfort

I take comfort in knowing that the bastard won't ever hear again after I screamed right into his ear.

Homeland

I don't remember the planet of my birth much, except that it was a desert world much like the one I met Riddick on and the other one he left me on.

Window

You learn early on to never stand by a window and to aim for anyone foolish enough to be standing by one.

Try

Sometimes at night I try to imagine a different life but I can't.

Black Cloud

I guess I was never much for imagination, I mean seriously even a fool should have been able to see through my disguise.

Call

The first name I called myself after leaving home was Jack B. Badd.

Design

By the time I'd reached crematorium I'd designed a new name for myself, Jack having been put aside long before.

Concentrate

If I concentrate really hard, I can remember the crisp, clean smell of his skin.

Bite

I stopped biting my lip when I realized he was watching me lick the blood away.

Power

Really this is all about power; he has it; I want it, end of the story.

Fingers

I remember the curl of his fingers, prying my own off the gun.

Damage

I don't think Riddick understood the damage he caused by leaving me, he only seemed interested in the damage he was doing by staying.

Glue

I've realized in this place that I need to be the glue that binds myself together; relying on anyone else is only trouble.

Natural

Is it natural for my heart to burn when I think about him?

Respite

Before I realized just what they meant, I thought meeting up with the mercenaries was a good thing, in a long line of crap I'd been through up to that point.

Disaster

When they arrested me I was relieved, it gave me a chance to stop thinking about all those silent eyes.

Accuse

I stopped looking in mirrors when I couldn't get away from the accusation my own eyes were offering.

Morning

Morning is the worst time out here it's the start of a fresh new day.

Haunted

No matter how hard I close my eyes he still haunts me every dream.

Wrong

Is it so wrong to keep hoping he'll show up, day after day in this hell hole?

Note

Note to self; stop thinking about Riddick, he's not coming.

Go

I go to sleep each night with a full compliment of weapons on hand.

Upside Down

The first time I saw Riddick it felt the same way it does when you hang upside down for too long and all the blood makes you thick and confused.

Keep Out

I taught the other prisoners here to keep out within fifteen minutes and one guard's body.

Sides

I was never good at choosing the "right" side I enjoyed being a villain too much.

Separation

Riddick and I were separated for nearly two thousand years when he showed the fuck back up.

Trial

You don't get a trial in crematorium I think they expect the planet to just wear us down until we're nothing left but breath and bones.

Liar

If he were to tell me he loved me right now, I'd know he's lying, Riddick doesn't know the meaning of the word.

Hour

Why does an hour at his side feel like a lifetime spent comfortable and safe after all I've been through?

Easy

It was so damn easy to slice open the skin on his cheek with one swift razor blade kiss.

Tie

I know he never believed it not being able to see me as a woman, but Riddick and I are tied by bonds tighter than blood.

Sense

When he lifted me high into the air, one hard arm between my thighs, I thought I sensed a change in him that he finally could smell me for the woman I am, not the girl I was.

Education

With Riddick education means learning at the edge of the knife, always moving, always ready to strike.

Change

I really just never change; as soon as he came back I was right there, waiting to be saved again.


End file.
